Meu Imortal
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: E se você tiver que ir, eu espero que vá logo, pois sua presença permanece aqui...e isso não me deixa em paz' OneShot - NejiHina


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, eu não gosto muito de falar de mim mesmo, mas tudo bem. Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji. Antigamente, eu tinha um rancor terrível.

Eu era frio.

Frio, insensível. Esse era o meu jeito. Mas uma coisa mudou a minha vida completamente. Uma coisa não, uma pessoa...Essa pessoa, com seu jeito doce e meigo, me fez ficar perdidamente apaixonado.

O nome dela: Hyuuga Hinata.

Decidi que falaria de meus sentimentos a ela. Por mais singelo que fosse o gesto, só queria que ela percebesse.

Era domingo de Páscoa. Era quando os ocidentais festejavam a volta do Filho de Deus na Terra. Achei que ela gostava da cultura ocidental...Então eu comprei um ovo de chocolate branco. Eu sabia que era seu preferido. Daí passei um tempo a procurando, e depois de uma hora, eu finalmente a havia encontrado. Hinata-sama estava em um jardim, sentada em um banco, e ela trajava um longo vestido azul-turquesa, que ''flutuava'' quando o vento batia em seu corpo. Quando sentia a brisa, fechava os olhos. Ela parecia um anjo. Serena e meiga. Não conseguia me mover. Aquela imagem dela havia me paralisado completamente, era uma coisa incrível! Parecia que eu estava com..medo.

''Estou cansado de ficar aqui,

Reprimido pelos meus medos infantis...

E se você tiver que ir,

Eu desejo que vá logo,

Pois sua presença ainda permanece aqui,

E isso não me deixa em paz...''

Então, tomei coragem, e fui até onde ela estava, e em seguida entreguei o ''presente'' à ela.

- Feliz Páscoa, Hinata-sama.

- Arigato, Neji nii-san.

Vendo ela sorrir agora, parece outra pessoa. Mas eu sempre via ela chorando, o que me apertava o coração. Ela pensava que eu não iria fazer nada, que eu era apenas alguém frio e egocêntrico. Tentava me aproximar dela nos momentos de tristeza, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. A minha vontade naqueles momentos era de tomá-la em meus braços e confortá-la. Mas eu não conseguia. Eu ficava apenas a observando de longe. No fim das contas, eu também ficava triste junto com ela. Eu não tinha escolha.

''Essas feridas não querem sarar,

Essa dor é tão real,

E isso é uma coisa que o tempo não pode apagar...''

- Nii-san.. Que bom que se lembrou de mim...

- É mesmo?

- Ninguém me entende. Eu não entendo porque meu pai me trata daquela maneira! Ao menos você.. Lembra que eu existo. Pra você eu não sou uma...Vergonha.

Depois dessas palavras, eu simplesmente fiquei chocado. Mas isso era esperado de Hiashi-sama. Era por isso que Hinata-sama sempre chorava. Era porque.. Ninguém a escutava. Mal ela percebia que ainda tinha a mim...

''Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas,

Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos,

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos,

Mas você ainda tem.. tudo de mim.''

- Hinata-sama, não diga uma coisa dessas! Você não é assim!

- O que eu posso fazer, nii-san? Nada!

- Hinata-sama, me escute. Você não é o que os outros dizem de você. Afinal, você é uma pessoa tão meiga... Isso não faz de você uma ''vergonha''.

- Eles querem que eu seja forte. Eu tento, mas não consigo. Às vezes eu penso até em desistir!

- Hinata-sama! Não se lembra o que disse pra mim no Chuunin Shiken?

Hinata-sama se calou. Provavelmente ela se lembrara do que dissera há três anos atrás.

'' Eu não vou voltar atrás! Esse é o meu Nindo! ''

Eu fui tão idiota naquele dia... Porque eu tive que machucá-la? Me arrependo do que fiz a ela. É uma carga da qual eu não consigo me livrar.

Algum tempo se passou, e ela ficou me olhando fixamente. Foi tão rápido que nem tive tempo de pensar. Fiquei imóvel e sem reação. Só conseguia encará-la da mesma maneira que ela. Quando a vi lagrimar, não aguentei mais. Eu simplesmente a agarrei e a beijei.

Nunca me esqueci daquele beijo. Os lábios eram..Macios, maravilhosos... Acho que não há palavra no mundo para descrever o que senti. Sinceramente não sei de onde tirei tanta coragem.

Hinata-sama estava sem reação. Não acreditara no que havia acabado de acontecer, ainda estava com as mãos nos lábios... Não disse uma palavra. Mas de repente, ela abaixou a cabeça, e eu vi uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Ela então disse em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para eu ouvir:

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

- O que é?

- Etto...

- Ainda não disse nada...

- Aishiteiru mo, Neji nii-san...

Depois dessas palavras, num ato rápido ela me abraçou e me beijou novamente. eu simplesemente a envolvi em meus braços e não a repudiei. Ela podia ter certeza agora, que ela não choraria mais. Mas depois desse beijo, ela começou a chorar. Então eu levantei o rosto dela e enxuguei suas lágrimas. Eu sabia que aquelas lágrimas dela, eram de felicidade.

'' Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas,

Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos,

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos;

Mas você ainda tem...

Tudo de mim...''

- Fim -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comments extras da Autora! ^^_

_Essa foi uma das minhas primeiras OneShots_ ._Muita gente me perguntou se o Neji tinha se declarado para ela falar ''Aishiteiru mo'' (Te Amo também). Na verdade, nessa fic, ela percebeu que no momento em que ele a beijou ela já ''compreendia'' os sentimentos dele, por isso coloquei a expressão. Bom, espero que gostem dessa OneShot que fiz para um concurso de fics, em que eu fiquei em quinto lugar T.T// Enfim; Aí tem trechos da música My Immortal, do Evanescence, traduzidas, mas a música não está completa._

_Kiss Blood :*_

_DaanKaulitz_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
